


Senbazuru

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasuda gave his luck to a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senbazuru

****“Here.” Yasuda said as he handed Ueda a thousand cranes he had folded. “I don’t need to wish for anything, I never had anything to wish for, and you need it more than I do for now.” Ueda forced a smile on his sad face. His best friend had been in a coma for three whole days since the gang fight. Three days since he last hear from his so-called friends.

“Thank you.” He uttered. “You are a true friend. You don’t need a thousand cranes for a wish because you have thousands of friends that will pray for you.”


End file.
